The Adventure Continues
by Armored Raven
Summary: The Titan War has just been won, but the excitement continues. Now the gods are disappearing and Percy makes an unlikely alliance in order to stop this new threat.
1. Why?

Well, we beat Kronos, Annabeth gets to redesign Olympus, and I get to take a break. Or not. I get back to camp and things are still just as busy as before. New half-bloods have been showing up all the time thanks to the promise the gods made to claim their children. Summer is almost over and school is on its way. Everything is great until Annabeth leaves. I don't know where she went, she wouldn't tell me, but something is up.

Its been a couple of weeks and my nightmares are kicking into high gear. So far I have dreamed of several of the Olympian gods being kidnapped, each on a different night. Unfortunately, to make things worse, the cabin whose parent was taken had the same dream. Why am I having all of them?

My answer comes several days later. After my latest dream, the only gods who haven't been taken are Mr. D, Athena, and The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Today I decide to go to the Big House and ask Chiron about my dreams. I walk inside and find him, in horse form, playing cards with Mr. D. Chiron looks up.

"Is something wrong, Percy?"

I almost don't ask.

"Is something wrong on Olympus?" I ask.

"What makes you say that?" he asks.

I explain my dreams and about how the other campers have been having similar dreams. As I talk, Chiron looks more and more worried. Mr. D even puts down his cards and listens. When I finish, Chiron looks extremely troubled.

"I will go to Olympus right away, and see if these dreams of yours are true." He turns to Mr. D. "I'm sorry, but I have to put this game on hold."

Mr. D puts down his cards. "Oh alright. I do suppose this is a big deal. Go on." He resumes looking disinterested.

Chiron frowns. He says goodbye and leaves the room. Mr. D stands.

"Well, now that that horseman is gone, we can talk," he says.


	2. This is bad

As you can probably imagine, I was shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me," Mr. D replied impatiently. He sighs. "There is indeed something very wrong. The gods are being captured, with only Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, and myself remaining."

"But why would whoever is capturing the gods wait to capture Athena and the Big Three?" I wonder. "Well, they probably have left you alone because you are always surrounded by demigods."

"I believe that they have left Athena alone because they can't catch her," Mr. D points out. "But you are right to wonder about why they have left the other three alone. My guess is that they want to use Zeus as some sort of example , so they are saving him for last. They have probably left your father alone because he is always under the sea, although that is hardly an excuse, but Hades..."

I think. Why would they leave Hades alone? Sure, the Underworld was pretty difficult to get to, but there has to be a reason. Another question soon comes to my mind. Why hasn't Poseidon done anything? Surely he would have noticed something wrong and done something by now. He couldn't be teamed up with the enemy, could he?

"Well," I start, "Maybe they need Hades to keep running the Underworld for now. He has been doing it for so long that he is very efficient about it. Replacing him would cause some problems that would disrupt their plans."

"Hmmm...its very possible," Mr. D responds.

I decide to ask my next question. "You don't think my dad has anything to do with this, do you? I mean, surely he's noticed by now," I say.

"I doubt he even knows," Dionysus replies with a wave of his hand. "Which is really odd, I must say."

This is even stranger. How could he not know? Is the information getting intercepted? Then, it hits me so hard, Ares would have approved.

"Mr. D, do messages go straight to Poseidon, or are they given to someone else to give to him?" I ask cautiously.

"Well, some does, but I heard that he's been having Triton attend to some of them, giving him more responsibility and what not," he answers. "Why?"

I feel sick. Details that I hadn't remembered before come to my mind from my dreams. Glimpses of the captors. Not much, but just enough to figure out who did it. Each god had a different captor, and each was related in some way. Jealous minor gods and such. The puzzle pieces keep coming together, and I can see that Dionysus is figuring it out too.

"Boy, you get down to Poseidons place, now. Try and go straight to him. Avoid Triton at all costs. I'll contact Athena. We'll need her." he says gravely. "I'll send for a satyr to get the word out for plan Delta."

There is a gasp behind me. I turn and see Grover standing there. He straighten with a determined look in his eyes. "Right away, sir." And he runs off.

"That takes care of that, then," Mr. D says. "Now hurry."

I rush out the door and sprint for the sea. Campers stare at me. Then Dionysus call for a war counsel. That takes their eyes off of me as well as gives me a straight shot at the sea, since the campers have obviously guessed that I was doing something really important. When I am halfway there, Blackjack shows up.

_Yo boss, _he says, _need a lift?_

He touches down and I hop onto his back.

"I need to get to a deep part of the ocean, preferably a place with hippocampi nearby," I instruct Blackjack.

_On it._

Blackjack speeds forward, searching for a good spot. When we are a mile or so away from shore, he stops.

_Here ya go, _he says.

"Thanks buddy. I owe you one." Before he can reply, I dive into the sea.


	3. Things get fishy

I will the currents to push me downward. Soon I find a pod of hippocampi. They swarm around me, obviously aware that I was coming.

_How can we be of assistance, my lord? _The closest hippocampus asks.

_I need to get to my father's palace as fast as I can, _I reply. _Without being seen. I need to go straight to my father. If I run into Triton, things might go badly._

The hippocampus nods her head. _I am Niadia, the fastest of my pod. I will take you personally._

The rest of the pod murmurs in agreement, promising to escort me. I grab onto Niadia. She bolts off, fast enough that she is ahead of the rest, but not so fast as to leave them behind. I hope that Triton won't notice me as we get closer. Unfortunately, my luck is never that great. We get closer and I can tell that Triton has noticed me. Go figure.

_I have an idea, _I tell Niadia.

. . .

I reach the border of Poseidon's kingdom. Just as I figured, Triton was waiting for me, twin tails, green skin and all. The pod scatters.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" he asks with a sneer. "I do not believe that you were invited."

"I need to talk to Poseidon," I say, very annoyed.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you can tell me, leave, and I will make sure that your message gets to him," he replies, obviously having no intention to carry out what he just said.

My fingers itch to pull out Riptide, but I remind myself that attacking would make myself look bad. I hold my ground. If you can do that underwater.

"I need to deliver the message myself," I say, keeping my face composed.

Triton pulls out a trident. "I don't think I made myself clear, or are you a little slow? You aren't welcome here," he says with a dangerous light to his eyes.

I know I shouldn't and I know I am _so _going to regret it, but I say "If I recall correctly, you are not the one in charge here. You are still just heir to the throne, and therefore that is not your call."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Tritons eyes harden. He yells and swipes his trident at me, slicing open my shirt. I pull out Riptide just as the cut disappears. I decide to dig myself into an even deeper hole.

"You must be a little slow, because you've forgotten that I am also a son of Poseidon," I remark.

This angers Triton even more. As he pulls back his arm to strike me with his weapon again, there is a flash of blue-green light between us. The light fades and standing in front of me is my father, Poseidon. And he does not look happy. I can only hope that he is angry with Triton and not me.


	4. My brother gets grounded

_Sorry about the technical difficulties. Here is the full chapter._

Well, I suppose that the good news is that Poseidon ignores and turns his back to me. He glares at Triton.

"Forges, now," he says coolly. I have no idea what that means, but obviously it's a pretty bad punishment. Honestly, I think I would have been less afraid if he had shouted. I'm not even the one he's angry at. I hope.

Triton is furious. He almost argues, but I guess he has enough sense not to argue with a seriously ticked god of the sea. He shoots me a look so full of loathing, that if looks could kill, I would have died a thousand times over and landed in the Fields of Punishment every time. Then he speeds off.

When he is out of sight, my dad turns to me. Thankfully, the look on his face is more curious than angry.

"Niadia told me you had something urgent to tell me," he says.

I should probably explain. I didn't take Niadia all the way. When I figured out that Triton was going to confront me, I sent her to find another way through while I distracted him. She went and told Poseidon that I wanted to talk to him.

I take a deep breath. Well, if you can call it that when you are breathing under water. I tell him about my dreams, the dreams of the other campers, and my odd alliance with Mr. D. I tell him how things are seriously wrong. Finally I have to tell him the most recent realization of all.

"So, we think that the one who is going to try and capture you is…" Poseidon raises a hand to cut me off.

"I know what you are going to say, and I have suspected as much. He has been acting odd lately, so I have been keeping an eye on him. I wasn't aware of the other gods being captured, but I suspected that Triton has been planning to overthrow me. Of course, he couldn't have done so on his own. This whole plan was created by someone else, and it is a plan worthy of Athena. Whoever is behind it all must have persuaded him to follow along. I don't know how much it took, but he was persuaded."

Ok, so I'll admit, I'm a little shocked, but I quickly get over it.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Well…" He is interrupted by the sound of horns. He curses in Ancient Greek. "He's been busy."

Then, Poseidon gives a good New York cabbie hailing whistle. A moment later, a chariot pulled by two large hippocampi stops in front of us. He hops on, and I follow him. He whistles again and the hippocampi shoot off. If it weren't for his power over water, I would have fallen off.


	5. New questions

Well, my day goes from bad to worse. You see, besides Mr. D, not many of the gods normally visit their kids. Heck, if it weren't for them promising to even claim their kids before age 13, they usually just forget about us. We had a few problems because of that. Anyway, the most surefire way to get attention at Camp Half-Blood is to either get the attention (usually not a good thing) of one of the gods, or to bring one into camp. So, you can probably imagine the stares I'm getting, leading Poseidon to the Big House.

Mr. D is in the middle of talking to a satyr, giving him additional instructions. The satyr runs off as Mr. D turns to Poseidon.

"I take it that things are worse than we feared," he said.

Poseidon nods. "Triton has been planning something for a while. I didn't know that it was so bad up here."

"I've contacted Athena. She and Annabeth will be here soon."

I perk up. "Annabeth is coming?"

"Yes, yes," he replies impatiently, waving a hand.

There is a rumble. The ground shakes. Suddenly, Annabeth appears and falls to the floor. I crouch down and help her up. She stands shakily.

"Where is Athena?" Mr. D asks.

Annabeth shakes her head. "Captured."

"This," Poseidon says, "Is very bad news."

"What happened?" I ask.

She explains how Athena summoned her. How they had gone to investigate the disappearances. As they were investigating, they ran across some of Athena's worst enemies. The combined power of them all wouldn't normally have been enough to overtake her, but they had help from someone stronger. They were under orders.

"That makes sense," Poseidon said. "The question is, who is behind it all?"

No one has an answer.


End file.
